My Chemical Vampire
by RoseStarr
Summary: Us vampires always have a hard time in life. But now we get to kick our enemies buttzzz! Fanfic about Mcr and my Oc Rose. Sorry, i ain't good with summary's
1. Chapter 1

My Chemical Vampire

We all live in a two-floor house, Gerard, Mikey, Ray. Bob, Frank, And I. Gee, Having the long, black hair, A pretty cute face, and being very popular, usually gets all the girls attention. But he only loves his brother, Mikey. Mikey and Ray are pretty much Video Game Nerds, And love comics. Mikey has boy-ish features, Wears Glasses, and has blonde-brown hair. Ray is _Very_ tall, has light brown hair, and has a 'fro (lol). Bob _Hates_ cameras, his hair is blonde, he has a lip piercing, and _loves _cats.

-----_____-----

But, Frank is the only one who catches my attention. He has Black hair, Beautiful hazel eyes, a lip ring, tattoos, and is very playful. I've liked him since i met him, yet I always convince myself that their all family. Did I mention... We're all Vampires?

* * *

I know its short, but this is only my first story i've published on here.


	2. Chapter 2

My Chemical Vampire Chp: 2

Getting Captured Sucks

Before going to sleep that night, I closed all the windows, and locked them and the doors. We're all pretty paranoid, we've been getting chased by our enemies for three years... They did stop out of nowhere six months back, we started to forget about it, but just to be safe.

The next day-----

"Rose, Rose!!" Gerard screamed at me in a very panicked tone. I shot up out of bed, eyes wide. "What?!" I said and glared at a Crying Gee. Then, I started to panic, too. He never cries. Hugging him and trying to calm him down, I ask, "What... What happened??!"

"Th-They took the R-rest of us..." He whispers, crying lightly.

"Wha..." It hit me. Those vampires took my family. I can't believe they used to be my best friends... Brendon, William, Gabe, and Pete. That day when we were all ambushed by some very evil and bloodthirsty vampires. All of us got bitten, but i somehow remained sane.

"Rose...?" I forgot Gee was here.

"hmm...?" I mumble, snapping back to reality.

"I think we... I think we should go look for them." He says.

"But of course." I say to him.


	3. Chapter 3

My Chemical Vampire Chp: 3

Being Worried Is Never Good

Frank's P.O.V.

Slowly waking up to a large room with dim lights that isn't familiar is never good. I see Ray, Bob, and Mikey strapped to a large, metal table. Then I see I'm attached to one, too.

"Oh great..." I groan to myself. Someone on my left moved and i look over to see who it was.

"Mikey! Oh, good your okay!" I say.

"Sorta... Where's Gee and Rose??" Mikey says loudly, waking up Bob and Ray.

"Last thing I remember is that they got knocked out and Brendon left 'em back at the house..." I sigh. "I hope their okay."

"We all know you like Rose." Ray chuckled.

Blushing, I reply, "Yeah, so?"

"You're really worried for her I bet, And she's worried for you." Bob says more seriously.

"Y-Yeah..." I mumble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Emotions

Rose's P.O.V.

"How could they do this?!" I scream while running.

Gerard ignoring my ranting says, "Their HQ is probably in the middle of these woods..."

"Hmm, Great thinking. We'll head to the midsection." I say, Focusing on rescuing The rest of us. What Gee says next surprises me.

"I know your in love with Frankie." He smirks.

"Y-yeah. He's sweet and energetic. Just my type." We both laugh.

"Hey--" Gerard stops running and I stop next to him. "I Think i see a-- Yeah, It is!!" He exclaims.

"What is it Gee?!" I ask impatiently.

"A house..." He Says and points.

"It is... Let's hurry up and go get 'em." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Revenge Is Sweet!

Frank's P.O.V.

_God, I hope we get out of here soon... _I thought to myself. On my right doors opened and there was William with Brendon at his side standing in the doorway.

"What do _you _want?" I say and roll my eyes.

"Your just bait, my friend. Soon Rose and Gerard will come to get you, But we'll _kill them_." William said Snidely.

"First off, dont _ever _call me 'friend' again. Second, They're better, _and stronger _ than you, William." I retort pointedly.

"Are you sure about that? We, obviously, have more people to use against your friends. And They are only two. How's that gunna work?" Brendon said and laughed. God he makes me so mad.

_They'll still defeat you. i know Rose, and Gee. _I thought.

Then i heard a crash and turned around to look at the windows. "Gee!! Rose!!" I yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Win Or Lose?

Rose's P.O.V.

Crashing through the window wasn't a good idea but it was our only choice. I was happy to see the rest of us were okay. But, then I saw William, Brendon, Gabe, and Pete. Blinking back tears filled with old memories and replacing them with anger, I lunged at William but got blocked by Gabe. Growling through gritted teeth I said, "Don't make me kill you..."

"I'd like to see you try, Rose." Gabe laughed and threw me back. Gee's turn. I smirked. _Let's see 'em get by him,_ I thought bitterly.

Gerard lunged at Gabe with a... Knife? "Where'd ya get that..?" I said to myself. Then, I got a head start on unstrapping everybody else from the tables. After I got Frank undone, He went to help Mikey while I got Bob and Ray. "Okay good. Your all und--" I got cut off by someone--Frank giving an earsplitting scream.

I spun around, first seeing that Gee Finished off Pete and Gabe and is now fighting William with Mikey. As my eyes shifted to Frank, I saw Blood (Yes we _can _Bleed) and Brendon with a knife in Frank's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Express Your Feelings

Frank's P.O.V.

_This pain is excruciating, _I thought while gritting my teeth. "Frank!!" Out of the corner of my eye I Saw Rose screaming out to me. Then, I blacked out...

Rose's P.O.V.

Seeing Frank fall to the floor with Brendon over him smiling like a maniac made me furious. I Watched him drop the knife and make his way over to Bob and Ray.

I ran for the knife, Grabbed it and went at Brendon.

_You will die tonight. I swear! _I thought and plunged the knife into his back.

"You didn't expect that did you?" I said through my teeth. "I HATE YOU!!" I screamed at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We're Getting Out Of Here...Alive.

Frank's P.O.V.

_Great I'm alive!_ Opening my eyes fully, I see Pete, Gabe, William, and Brendon... Not alive. I tried to get up but ended up gasping out of pain. I spot Rose running over to me.

Rose's P.O.V.

I ran over to Frank after seeing he's having trouble getting up. "Ugh, This *gasp* Hurts." He said. I then ripped part of my pant leg off and wrapped it around his arm.

"Well, that _has _to hurt." I whisper and smile.

"Where's---" Cutting him off with a tight hug, I say, "Outside."

"You know I Like you.... Right?" Frank Muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Home

Frank's P.O.V.

_Did I really just say that? _I thought noticing that Rose is still hugging me.

"Yeah, And I've liked you ever since we first met..." Rose sighed. Blushing I hugged back and then let go.

Rose's P.O.V.

"Why don't we go outside and let the others know we're okay?" I ask. With a quick peck on the lips, I helped Frankie up. We both walked out holding hands.

"Ah, I see you've found your love for each other." Gee giggled, and the others laughed, too. I punched him in the arm playfully and we all went home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Together Again 3 (last chp)

Rose's P.O.V.

Back at the house we all hugged and were glad we came back in one piece.

"Anyone wanna celebrate with pizza?!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Well, this is something we won't forget." Bob sighed.

"I know I won't..." Frank murmured.

After eating Frank and I hugged, and went to bed.

_Oh, great. We have school tomorrow. _I thought. "Guess we'll never get to relax." I sighed, then went to bed.


End file.
